1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic performance device for automatic performance of music, which sequentially reads out performance data stored beforehand and generates musical tones based on the read performance data.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, various automatic performance devices have been developed. In one conventional automatic performance device, performance data of musical tones to be produced are stored beforehand in a memory device, and then sequentially read out in response to triggers to reproduce musical tones. In processing the performance data, the read addresses of the performance data stored in the memory means are sequentially shifted backward one by one whenever a trigger is generated.
A trigger is generated e.g. by depressing a particular key of a keyboard to which the triggering action is assigned. The duration of a musical tone generated is equal to the duration of depression of the particular key.
This conventional automatic performance device enables the player to perform merely by depressing the particular key without specifying accurate pitches of musical tones to be produced. During performance, the tempo of a tune and the duration of each tone can be freely controlled by the player to his taste. Further, the player can enjoy concert by using this type of automatic performance with a so-called ordinary automatic performance, which entirely dispenses with operation of the player.
However, the above conventional automatic performance device has the disadvantage that once the player mistimes triggering, the performance is interrupted and cannot be completed, and the player cannot start performance of a piece of music at an intermediate portion thereof.
Further, unless the player remembers the duration of each note, that is, unless he knows the piece of music accurately, it is impossible for him to accurately perform.
Further, in the conventional automatic performance device, the triggering action by the player can only correspond to generation of a single tone, and hence it is impossible to carry out automatic performance of chords or multiple tones by simple manipulation of the device.